


Pretty

by Riddle_Clifford



Series: Writing I Did In English [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Clifford/pseuds/Riddle_Clifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wanted to feel pretty for the first time in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pretty
> 
> Summary: Gerard wanted to feel pretty for the first time in his life.
> 
> Author: Riddle_Clifford
> 
> Rating: PG - 13
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on real life people from the band My Chemical Romance. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Word Count: 1,245
> 
> Prompt: Apple, Telephone book, Butterfly, Smelly sneakers
> 
> Series: Writing I Did In English
> 
> Primary Character/s: Gerard Way
> 
> Secondary Character/s: Mikey Way, Frank Iero
> 
> Pairing/s: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
> 
> Warning/s: Pre-slash, Gerard in a dress
> 
> Time Period: Danger Gays era!Frank, Revenge era!Gerard
> 
> AN: I wrote this in English and had to sent it to my teacher and I don't even know.

The house was empty, finally. Gerard got up from the sunken couch, placing the bitter green apple next to the thick telephone book. He walked across thin carpet and out of the dreary living room, back to his room, his fingers trailing along the peeling wallpaper.  
There was a small bag under his bed, next to a pair of his brother’s smelly sneakers, a bag he’d had for a few days. The bag was cool to the touch from being stored for a few days, but he didn’t care, lifting it out and placing it on the bed. He smiled softly, reaching in and pulling out the soft black and red dress. Gerard held it up to his chest, looking in the mirror, smiling at the small grey butterflies trailing down the edges of the red section.  
He quickly turned away from the mirror, carefully placing the dress on his bed, then tugged off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles before stepping out of them. Gerard put them on the bed by his pillow in a neat pile, before he picked up the dress again and unbuttoned the front, holding it close to the floor and stepping in. He slid the floor length dress up his body, cautiously pushing his arms into the long black sleeves. He grasped the fiddly buttons between two pale fingers, sliding them into the small loops. Gerard ran his hands down his chest, smoothing out the small crinkles and flaws in the bodice and ruffled the long skirt, the butterflies wings fluttering slightly. He then adjusted the edge of the red tucking it behind the butterfly edge and making it flow evenly.  
Next he walked over to the rickety wardrobe and pulled out the small black makeup bag, undoing the small zip and removing the black eyeliner, mascara and the apple scented lip gloss. He put the makeup bag back in the wardrobe and walked over to the mirror, twisting the lid off the mascara. Gerard placed the lip gloss and the eyeliner on the small desk beside it, before raising the wand to his left eye. He guided the wand over his eye lashes, making sure it was even, then he screwed the two parts back together. The eyeliner pencil was gliding along his sensitive eyelid next, as if it was doing it itself. Gerard then swapped the eyeliner for the gloss which he squeezed onto his finger before smearing it across his bottom lip, then smacking his lips together, making a small pop sound.  
He gave himself a once over, running his hands down his chest once more to remove the small gathering of wrinkles before smiling, satisfied. He crouched down, suddenly remembering the black stilettos in the mirror cupboard, and he released the small bolt at the bottom of the door, hearing the satisfactory click of the bolt releasing, he swung the door open, which creaked sharply, making Gerard cringe and look worriedly toward the poster covered bedroom door, before remembering he’s home alone. He looked back at the cupboard, seeing the nearly hidden shoe box and removed it, mindful of the paintings and sketches crowding the rest of the cupboard.  
He placed the box on the coffee stained carpet then pushed the cupboard door shut, the loose bolt automatically sliding into place with a small click. He turned back to the box and removed the lid. Parting the sea of tissue paper, he grabbed the small straps with his index and middle fingers and raised them, the shiny stilettos obediently following. He placed them on the carpet, undoing the small buckles, replacing the box lid and stood up. He lifted the long skirt to reveal his smooth legs and slid his foot into the shoe one at a time. Gerard knelt down to buckle the shoes, nearly losing his balance more than once, before standing up carefully, wobbling a little as he did so.  
He leaned on the desk for a few seconds, before gathering up the makeup and stumbling his way to the cupboard, kicking the shoebox accurately under the bed next to his brother’s smelly sneakers. He opened the wooden cupboard, pushing a leather jacket left as he grasped the small bag again, quickly replacing the makeup and pushing the makeup bag back into the cupboard, then walking somewhat steadily back to the mirror. As the bodice had become crinkled again, he smoothed it down, ruffled the skirt again and made sure it was even and even untangling his hair, mindful not to smudge the eyeliner. He smiled widely, he felt pretty,like he meant something to the world, someone who isn’t just ‘that art kid’.  
Just then, he heard the hallway floor creaking and a knock happened upon his door, before his brother called out. Gerard’s happy mood suddenly plummeted and, having no time to change, walked over to the door, no longer stumbling, having grown used to the feel of the heels, and swung the door open. His brother’s lips parted as if to say something, but nothing came out.  
“Mikey?” Gerard questioned, uncertain of his brother’s reaction and, feeling a bit self conscious, crossed his pale arms across his flat chest.  
“G-Gee,” Mikey croaked out, unsure if this was his brother or an alien that looked like his brother, he snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in and asked for his sneakers, which he’d forgotten to take on his sleepover at Pete’s,who Gerard knew had a crush on Mikey.  
Gerard, glad his brother wasn’t saying anything about the outfit, quickly knelt down and reached under his bed for the sneakers, before standing up and walking back, handing the sneakers to his brother, who pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled thankfully.  
“Oh, by the way, Frank’s coming over in-” Mikey was cut off by a knock at the front door. “Right on time, anyway, I’ve got to go now.”  
With that, Mikey fled down the hallway, and Gerard could hear the front door open, a few muffled words exchanged then the door closing. He hoped Frank had gone home, but that’s not likely, especially knowing his brother, who probably invited Gerard’s only friend in and told him something embarrassing.  
He walked down the hallway, his hands shaking slightly, knees wobbling and a swarm of nervous butterflies filling his stomach. He stumbled through the door, forgetting about the small lump of uneven carpet, but quickly steadied himself so he wouldn’t look completely stupid in front of his only friend.  
Frank looked up from his phone just as Gerard steadied himself on the wooden doorway with an awkward blush upon his cheeks. He forced a smile, but Frank didn’t, looking at Gerard approvingly. Gerard’s blush deepened under Frank’s unspoken praise, unknowing standing up slightly straighter. Frank patted the space next to him on the sunken couch, and Gerard smiled, happy at the acceptance. He walked over lifting the skirt, trying not to stumble over any of his and his brother’s comics lying on the floor. He sat on the stained green monstrosity and leaned his head on his only friend’s shoulder, who pushed Gerard’s hair out of his eyes, looking down at him. Gerard’s only response was to bury his face in the crevice behind Frank’s collarbone, careful not to smudge his makeup. And there they stayed for hours, eventually falling asleep together on the sunken green couch in Gerard Way’s living room.


End file.
